familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Brenda Vermeir
'Algemene Informatie' Brenda Vermeir is een hoofdpersonage dat van 6 januari 1997 tot en met 2 februari 2011 vertolkt wordt door Vicky Versavel. Van november 2001 tot en met het voorjaar van 2002 werd de rol overgenomen door Chadia Cambie. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Brenda is de dochter van Mathieu en Marthe Vermeir. Mathieu komt slechts enkele zeldzame keren in beeld en sterft aan een hersenbloeding. Marthe komt tot en met het 18de seizoen regelmatig bij Brenda over de vloer, voornamelijk wanneer ze als babysit fungeert voor de kinderen. Brenda begint een relatie met Bart Van den Bossche en de twee stappen al snel in het huwelijksbootje. Samen krijgen ze een dochtertje Hanne Van den Bossche. Enkele jaren later eindigt het huwelijk wanneer Bart naar het buitenland vertrekt. Brenda begint vervolgens een relatie met Thomas Maeterlinck, maar die is slechts van korte duur. Nadien heeft ze iets serieuzer met Koen Lamoen en ontstaan zelfs trouwplannen, die echter de mist ingaan doordat Koen haar meermaals bedriegt. Nadat Bart naar België terugkeert, begint Brenda weer iets voor hem te voelen. Op hetzelfde moment is ze echter ook weer dichter toegegroeid naar Koen. Plots moeten beide heren wijken voor de charmante Eric Bervoets, waarop ze stapelverliefd wordt. Wanneer echter uitkomt dat Eric op haar is afgestuurd door booswicht Xavier Latour, om op die manier de VDB-aandelen van Hanne te kunnen bemachtigen, zet Brenda hem onmiddellijk aan de deur. Uiteindelijk komen Bart en Brenda weer samen en geven ze hun huwelijk een tweede kans. Ze krijgen een tweede kind: Jelle Van den Bossche. Bart en Brenda krijgen opnieuw huwelijksproblemen wanneer Brenda carrière wil maken en hierdoor minder tijd investeert in haar gezin. De frustratie drijft de twee zo ver dat ze elkaar beginnen bedriegen, Bart met Nel Veenstra en Brenda met Bram De Wael. Deze plooi wordt uiteindelijk weer gladgestreken, al blijven de twee ook de jaren nadien nog geregeld ruzie maken. 'Beroepsleven' Brenda werkt aanvankelijk in een interimkantoor, samen met haar beste vriendin Elke Baertsoen. Nadien gaat ze aan de slag bij de Van den Bossches: eerst werkt ze voor het FAIC en nadien wordt ze directiesecretaresse bij VDB Electronics. Na enkele jaren wordt ze gepromoveerd tot PR-manager. Hier is ze aanvankelijk zeer blij mee, maar uiteindelijk wil ze doorgroeien naar een kaderfunctie. Wanneer blijkt dat directeur Peter Van den Bossche haar die kans niet wilt gunnen, omdat ze naar zijn zeggen haar huidige job perfect uitoefent, reageert Brenda bijzonder misnoegd en neemt ze ontslag. Brenda wil zich na het hele VDB-debacle bewijzen ten opzichte van de Van den Bossches en start met succes een eigen fitnesscentrum op, dat al snel uitgroeit tot een heuse keten met vestigingen over heel Benelux. Ze verandert hierdoor in een drukbezette carrièrevrouw die nauwelijks nog tijd heeft voor haar gezin. Het duurt enkele jaren voordat Brenda tot inkeer komt en ze Bart en de kinderen weer op de eerste plaats wil zetten. Ze besluit het werk af te bouwen en te gaan werken voor een Amerikaanse holding. Na Brenda's dood wilt Bart haar 3 fitcentra verkopen om een deel van Berts aandelen van VDB Electronics over te kopen. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|6= Na de tijdsprong van zeven jaar is Bart Van den Bossche terug in België na zijn zware studies in het buitenland. Hij heeft inmiddels een vaste vriendin en Brenda wordt al snel een geliefd gezicht binnen de familie Van den Bossche. Brenda en Bart ondervinden al snel problemen in hun relatie en gaan een tijdje uit elkaar. Rikkert Moortgat probeert Brenda voor hem te winnen, maar dat lukt niet. Brenda en Bart worden terug een koppel en uiteindelijk komt Brenda te weten dat ze zwanger is. Tijdens de seizoensfinale is Brenda aanwezig op het huwelijksfeest van Guido Van Den Bossche en Els D'hollander. Net zoals de rest van de familie, wordt ze gegijzeld door extremisten uit het Oostblok. De hele familie wordt bij elkaar gebonden met een touw en de gijzelnemers plaatsen een bom... |-|7= Dankzij de hulp van de kleine Maarten Van den Bossche kan de bom tijdelijk onschadelijk gemaakt worden. De hele familie vlucht naar het dak van het hotel en kan gered worden. Nu Brenda zwanger is, wordt ze extra in de gaten gehouden door haar schoonmoeder Monique Stevens. Het botert niet goed tussen de twee, omdat Brenda niet naar haar goede raad wil luisteren. Wanneer haar eigen moeder Marthe Vermeir zich ook met de zwangerschap wil bemoeien, is het voor Brenda genoeg geweest. Ze zet de twee aan de deur. Bart probeert de gemoederen te bedaren en vraagt Brenda ten huwelijk. Brenda en Monique kunnen de plooien gladstrijken voor het huwelijk, en ook tussen Brenda en Marthe is alles weer in orde. Wanneer de kleine Hannah Van den Bossche geboren wordt, is de hele familie in zijn nopjes. Brenda en Bart vragen Marthe en Jan Van den Bossche als meter en peter en vragen aan nonkel Walter Dierckx om Hannah te dopen. Tijdens het doopfeest slaat het noodlot toe. Hannah is spoorloos verdwenen en niemand weet waar ze is. Brenda is volledig in paniek en de politie wordt erbij gehaald. Wekenlang is er geen spoor van Hannah, en zowel Bart als Brenda vrezen voor het leven van hun dochtertje. Tot Brenda zich plotseling een vreemde vrouw herinnert die haar in het ziekenhuis kwam opzoeken na de geboorte. Ze zijn er nu van overtuigd dat die vrouw Hannah ontvoerd heeft en ze halen er de media bij. |-|8= Bart en Brenda brengen opnieuw een bezoek aan Daniëlle De Vinck. Ze zal niet lang meer leven en ze wil graag Hannah voor een laatste keer zien. Bart en Brenda hebben haar al lang vergeven maar de politie wil haar toch arresteren. Uiteindelijk sterft Daniëlle in het ziekenhuis. Daar ontdekken ze dat Daniëlle van adel is en de dochter is van een graaf en gravin. Nu dat Bart en Brenda weten dat Danïelle De Vinck een dame van adel is, gaan ze op zoek naar haar ouders. Wanneer Brenda op een dag een telefoontje krijgt van Gravin Marie-Ange de Rixart de Waremme is ze dan ook onder de indruk. Bart en Brenda zijn door de graaf en de gravin uitgenodigd om het weekend door te brengen in hun kasteel. Ze krijgen een schenking van de graaf en gravin voor het leed dat ze doorgemaakt hebben tijdens de ontvoering. De graaf en gravin willen het goedmaken met Brenda en Bart, en zetten Hannah in hun testament. |-|9= Bart Van den Bossche heeft besloten om een jaar verlof zonder wedde te nemen en gedurende die tijd in het buitenland te gaan studeren. Brenda en hun dochtertje blijven in Vlaanderen wonen. Marthe Vermeir is niet te spreken over de beslissing van haar schoonzoon. Wanneer Hannah Van den Bossche zwaar ziek wordt, besluit Bart zijn vertrek tijdelijk uit te stellen. Na de begrafenis van Guido Van Den Bossche vertrekken Bart en Brenda samen naar Canada maar daar loopt hun huwelijk op de klippen. Brenda keert alleen terug naar België. Het huwelijk van Bart en Brenda is voorbij maar dat betekent niet dat Brenda voor de rest van haar leven alleen wil blijven. Ze leert de charmante Koen Lamoen kennen. Maar ook Thomas Maeterlinck heeft interesse in Brenda. |-|10= Brenda en Koen Lamoen zijn een koppel tot de moeder van Koen bekent dat Koen wel eens de zoon van Brenda's vader Mathieu zou kunnen zijn. Op haar sterfbed vertelt ze dat de twee toch geen broer en zus zijn en Koen vraagt Brenda ten huwelijk. Hij komt echter niet opdagen tijdens de plechtigheid. Uiteindelijk komt het tot een verzoening tijdens een reis naar Egypte. Monique krijgt een telefoontje dat Bart overleden is in Amerika. Niet veel later krijgt Brenda echter een telefoontje dat Bart nog leeft. Samen met Koen gaat ze Bart halen in Amerika. Wanneer ze Bart ophalen, volgt er echter een aanslag... |-|11= Bart kan ontkomen aan de Amerikaanse huurmoordenaar en keert terug naar België. Hij komt echter niet alleen. Hij lijdt aan geheugenverlies, maar niet veel later staat zijn vrouw Christel Feremans voor de deur met hun zoontje Mike. Brenda komt echter te weten dat Christel liegt en dat Mike helemaal zijn zoon niet is. Brenda probeert Bart ervan te overtuigen dat Christel hem wilde vermoorde, zodat haar zoon en daarmee ook zijzelf de aandelen van VDB Electronics zou bemachtigen. Bart stoot zich af van de familie en begint samen te werken met aartsvijand Xavier Latour. Koen vraagt Brenda opnieuw ten huwelijk. Tijdens de plechtigheid houdt Brenda een toespraak waarin ze zegt toch niet helemaal officieel met Koen te zullen trouwen, omdat ze weet dat hij hier enkel op aanstuurde om haar een plezier te doen. Koen vertrekt voor enkele maanden naar Egypte met Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. |-|12= Bart zegt te zullen terugkeren naar Amerika, waarop Brenda hem toelaat een daguitstap met Hanne te maken. Hij brengt zijn dochtertje echter niet terug naar huis. Uiteindelijk vindt de politie Hanne gezond en wel terug, maar van Bart is er geen spoor meer. Brenda begint een relatie met Eric Bervoets, de broer van Jo Bervoets. Nadat uitkomt dat Erik en Xavier Latour met elkaar onder een hoedje speelden, wil Brenda niets meer met hem te maken hebben. Erik vertrekt en Brenda begint weer een relatie met Koen. Bart en Christel eisen het hoederecht over Hanne Van den Bossche op door de rechter de overtuigen van leugen dat Brenda haar heeft mishandelt. Bart komt echter te weten dat Christel hem bedriegt met Xavier en besluit zijn leven terug te beteren. |-|13= Koen en Brenda maken een trip door de Egyptische woestijn, wanneer ze motorpech krijgen. Ze worden opgepikt door extremist, die hen tijdlang gijzelt. Uiteindelijk laat hij hen weer vrij. Nadien sterft de vader van Brenda aan een hersenbloeding en wordt Brenda opnieuw zwanger. Ze krijgt echter een miskraam en dat zorgt voor problemen binnen haar relatie met Koen. De twee gaan uit elkaar en daarna probeert Bart er alles aan te doen om Brenda terug voor hem te winnen. |-|14= Malta. Peter Van den Bossche wordt met zware verwondingen naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Brenda, Bart Van den Bossche en de familie wachten vol ongeduld op nieuws. Andreas Mitsides vertelt dat Peter er erg aan toe is en de familie moet noodgedwongen terug naar huis keren. Pas terug in België krijgen ze het nieuws te horen dat Peter volledig hersteld is, maar dat Andreas het nog wou stilhouden om gevaar tegen te houden. Twee maanden later Bij VDB Electronics loopt alles in het honderd wanneer Rob Gerrits in een Marokkaanse gevangenis terechtkomt. Brenda helpt mee om alles op te vangen en is op van de zenuwen wanneer ze haar eerste contract moet negotiëren. Bovendien worden zij en Bart nog steeds lastig gevallen door Christel Feremans die te pas en te onpas komt binnenvallen. Wanneer Brenda het contract met de grote klant laat schieten, kan Bart het niet laten om uit te vliegen tegen haar. In mei 2005 vraagt Bart haar opnieuw ten huwelijk en ze beslissen om de trouwdatum niet op zich te laten wachten. Ze trouwen al enkele weken later en heel de familie is aanwezig. Ze vertrekken meteen daarna op huwelijksreis. Na hun thuiskomst zijn Bart en Brenda ook aanwezig op het grote bedrijfsfeest van VDB in Bellewaerde. |-|15= Binnenkort |-|16= Binnenkort |-|17= Het gedrag van puber Hanne Van den Bossche wordt elke dag erger. Zeker nu ze een nieuwe beste vriendin heeft: Lut Cleuren. Brenda en Bart weten niet meer hoe ze hun dochter moeten aanpakken. Hun ruzies komen tot een climax en Brenda geeft Hanne een klap in haar gezicht. Die laatste is woest en gaat logeren bij Anna. Brenda probeert het terug goed te maken met haar dochter, maar dan is ze plotseling verdwenen. Hanne en Lut zijn dagenlang vermist en de politie kan ze niet vinden. Bart en Brenda maken alleen maar ruzie, omdat ze elkaar de schuld geven. Hanne ontdekt echter dat Lut met drugs experimenteert, en de vriendschap gaat uiteindelijk kapot waardoor ze terug naar huis komt. Nadien krijgt Brenda een zakelijk voorstel uit Amerika om haar fitnesscentra uit te breiden. Hierdoor moet Brenda wel voor enkele maanden naar Amerika en dat vindt Bart niet helemaal ok. Terwijl Brenda in Amerika is, rijdt Bart een scheve schaats met Nel Veenstra, wanneer hij op zakenreis. Nel wordt echter smoorverliefd op Bart en is stikjaloers op Brenda. Wanneer Brenda na zes maanden terugkeert, is ze plotseling vermist. Ze werd ontvoerd door Nel en wordt wekenlang in haar kelder vastgehouden. Nel probeert zo Bart voor haar te winnen en dat lijkt te lukken, tot Bart haar door heeft. Hij volgt haar en komt zo te weten dat Brenda al die tijd in haar huis zat. Bart probeert Brenda te bevrijden, maar wordt zelf gevangen genomen door Nel. |-|18= Privédetective Lits volgt een nieuw spoor dat naar Nel en naar haar gijzelaars Bart en Brenda moet leiden. Hij kan Nel overmeesteren en ze wordt naar de gevangenis gebracht. De volgende dagen kan Brenda de ontvoering én de ontrouw van haar man maar moeilijk vergeten. De twee groeien uit elkaar en Brenda moet kalmeerpillen nemen om haar problemen te vergeten. Bart besluit zijn job bij VDB op te geven om huisman te worden, terwijl Brenda zich op haar werk kan focussen. Het huishouden loopt al snel in het honderd en daarom nemen ze een huishoudster aan: Lien. Bart gaat vervolgens terug aan de slag. Na een weekendje Nederland gaat alles weer veel beter tussen Brenda en Bart, maar ze hebben nog steeds moeilijkheden met hun dochter. Ze kunnen maar geen vat op haar krijgen. Op een dag wordt Bart verdacht van bedrijfsspionage omdat het idee voor een nieuwe batterij eigenlijk van de concurrentie is. Bart wordt ontslagen en laat zich helemaal gaan. Brenda gelooft hem niet en dat is opnieuw reden voor een grote ruzie. Brenda zet Bart aan de deur terwijl Bart op zoek gaat naar de echte spion. Bart komt te weten dat de werknemer Geert Van Loo hierachter zit en eigenlijk voor Xavier Latour werkt. Brenda en Jan Van den Bossche geloven hem eindelijk, tot Geert plotseling vermoord wordt teruggevonden en Bart de enige verdachte is. |-|19= Nadat uitgekomen is dat Xavier Latour en Geert Van Loo achter de bedrijfsspionnage bij VDB Electronics zaten, wordt Bart vrijgelaten door de politie en kan hij naar zijn gezin terugkeren. Samen met Brenda geniet hij van de kleine dingen en hij wil deze periode liefst zo snel mogelijk achter zich laten. Twee maanden later Bart laat Brenda duidelijk verstaan dat hij niet van plan is om al aan het werk te gaan. En zeker niet bij Van den Bossche Electronics. Brenda probeert allerlei argumenten op tafel te gooien om Bart terug aan het werk te krijgen, maar hij wil een sabbatjaar nemen om een tijdje de dingen te doen die hij al veel te lang uitstelt. Voorlopig betekent dat vooral dat hij zijn dagen thuis slijt en dat werkt Brenda al snel op de zenuwen. Als hij dan toch thuisblijft, kan hij beter een handje toesteken in het huishouden. Brenda vraagt aan Peter om haar man te motiveren er terug in te vliegen bij Van den Bossche Electronics. Bart maakt zijn echtgenote opnieuw duidelijk dat hij niet van plan is terug te keren en Brenda begint zich steeds meer te ergeren. Ze doet haar beklag tegen Jan en Linda. Bart vertrekt nadien voor enkele dagen om na te denken over zijn toekomst, maar de verbazing bij Brenda is groot wanneer hij terugkomt samen met zijn nieuwe beste vriend, Filip Van Waaienberg, met wie hij samen vastzat in de gevangenis. Tot haar ergernis neemt Filip zijn intrek bij Brenda en Bart omdat hij tijdelijk geen opvang heeft. De twee boezemvrienden maken bovendien plannen om samen te gaan zeilen en Bart wil zelfs zijn spaarcenten in een dure zeilboot steken. Het gaat van kwaad naar erger wanneer Bart laat vallen dat hij een wereldreis wil maken met Filip en voor Brenda is de maat vol. Filip maakt Bart duidelijk dat hij niet altijd naar de pijpen van Brenda moet dansen en zet hem onder druk om snel te beslissen over de aankoop van de boot. Bovendien bemoeit Filip zich ook met de opvoeding van Hanne en vindt Brenda dat hij een zeer slechte invloed heeft op haar tienerdochter. Bart heeft de boot dan toch gekocht en begint zijn wereldreis met Filip voor te bereiden. Voor zijn dochter Hanne is Bart een echte held. Brenda denkt er helemaal anders over. Dankzij de wilde plannen van Bart, wil Hanne zelfs meereizen, maar dat verbiedt Brenda volledig. Brenda kan de situatie thuis niet meer aan en ze gaat met Mieke praten. Ze is het gedrag van Filip meer dan beu en ze eist dat Bart zijn verantwoordelijkheid neemt. Bart laat zich echter ompraten door Filip en besluit vroeger dan voorzien op wereldreis te vertrekken. Brenda gaat tot het uiterste om hier een stokje voor te steken. Begin januari is het zover en neemt Bart afscheid van zijn gezin. Brenda blijft negatief tegenover het idee, maar laat haar echtgenoot toch vertrekken. Groot is haar verbazing wanneer nadien Hanne verdwenen is en ze haar nergens kan terugvinden. Brenda schakelt de politie in, maar uiteindelijk komt Hanne samen met Bart terug. Ze was namelijk stiekem aan boord van zijn zeilschip gekropen. Bovendien is Brenda kwaad op Bard omdat hij gelogen heeft over zijn vertrek. Voor Brenda is het duidelijk dat haar huwelijk met Bart een pauze nodigt heeft en samen met Jelle vertrekt ze tijdelijk naar Luxemburg om er over haar huwelijk na te denken. Brenda probeert ook Hanne me te krijgen, maar zij wil liever bij haar vader in België blijven. Brenda keert nadien nog geregeld terug naar huis om Hanne te bezoeken. Ondertussen probeert Anna een verzoening tussen Bart en Brenda te forceren, zonder veel geluk. Bart neemt contact op met Brenda omdat hij zijn zoontje Jelle meer wil zien. Brenda komt met Jelle op bezoek bij Bart, maar de dag verloopt anders dan Bart zich had voorgesteld. Brenda keert vooral terug naar huis omdat ze documenten zoekt van haar werk en wanneer Bart de documenten niet meteen kan terugvinden, is dat opnieuw aanleiding voor een ruzie. Bart is geïrriteerd wanneer Brenda nadien onaangekondigd in de woonkamer staat en hij wil dat ze haar huissleutel teruggeeft. De twee kiezen ervoor om hun scheiding in gang te zetten. Brenda geeft wel aan Linda toe dat ze Bart nog altijd graag ziet en dat ze het er moeilijk mee heeft om te aanvaarden dat hun huwelijk voorbij is. Bart en Brenda proberen de scheiding in alle vriendschap te regelen, maar Hanne heeft het moeilijk met deze beslissing. Brenda en Jelle keren terug naar huis terwijl ze de scheidingsprocedure opstarten. Hanne regelt een verrassing voor haar ouders zodat ze terug tijd met elkaar kunnen doorbrengen. Brenda apprecieert de goede bedoelingen van haar tienerdochter, maar is van mening dat zij en Bart hun kinderen geen hoop op een verzoening mogen geven. Ondanks hun nakende scheiding, lijkt het toch beter te gaan tussen Brenda en Bart. Zeker wanneer Jelle in het ziekenhuis belandt na een valpartij en de twee zo terug dichter naar elkaar toegroeien. Hanne heeft dit snel in de gaten en doet zelf alsof ze ernstig ziek is om haar ouders terug bij elkaar te brengen. Brenda is doodongerust en gaat met haar dochter naar het ziekenhuis om haar te laten testen door dokter Paul Jacobs. Alle testen komen echter negatief terug en ze vinden niet wat er aan de hand is met Hanne. Door de mysterieuze ziekte van Hanne beseft Bart dat hij zijn job bij VDB Electronics moet terug eisen, tot groot genoegen van Brenda. Nadien beslist Brenda de verkoop van hun huis uit te stellen en geeft ze aan Mieke toe dat ze Bart nog een kans wil geven. Wanneer Hanne toegeeft dat ze gelogen heeft over haar zogezegde aandoening, komt het definitief tot een verzoening tussen Brenda en Bart. |-|20= Twee maanden later Brenda en Bart hebben allebei hun eigen mening over de beginnende relatie van hun dochter Hanne met Remko. Terwijl Bart het moeilijk heeft met zijn opgroeiende dochter, is Brenda meer geneigd om haar dochter een duwtje in de rug te geven. Samen met Bart nodigt ze Remko uit voor een etentje om hem te leren kennen. Bart is echter van mening dat Remko een snob is, omdat hij de zoon is van twee diplomaten en hij dure cadeautjes aan Hannah geeft. Wanneer Remko tijdens het etentje vertelt dat hij binnenkort aan Harvard zal studeren, heeft Hanne het moeilijk en zoekt ze liefdesadvies bij haar moeder. Hanne wil volgend jaar aan de modeacademie studeren en wil hiervoor Mario Van de Caveye interviewen. Brenda en Bart nodigen hem uit voor een etentje. Brenda is nieuwsgierig naar het liefdesleven van Mario en vraagt zich af of hij en Veronique ooit nog bij elkaar zullen komen. Onder impuls van Brenda stuurt Mario een berichtje naar Veronique, maar doordat Mario van nummer is veranderd, weet ze niet wie de afzender is. Hierdoor ontstaat er een spelletjes tussen de twee en doet Mario alsof hij haar onbekende aanbidder is. Uiteindelijk komen de twee op deze manier terug samen. Omdat Remko binnen enkele weken naar de VS vertrekt, neemt Hanne de beslissing om met hem te gaan samenwonen zodat ze nog alle tijd met elkaar kunnen doorbrengen. Voor Brenda en Bart is dit even slikken en ze kunnen dit niet zomaar aanvaarden. Hanne is razend en zet het op een lopen. Brenda en Bart zijn in alle staten en trommelen de familie op om op zoek te gaan naar haar. Hanne keert terug, maar haar humeur is beneden alle peil. Wanneer de dag van het afscheid aangebroken is, wil Hanne thuisblijven van school. Nadien vertrekt Remko en is ze er zeker van dat hij haar snel vergeten zal zijn. Na enkele dagen staat Remko terug in België omdat hij Hanne niet wil missen. Hij stopt met zijn studies en verhuist samen met Hanne naar een eigen studio. Bart en Brenda zetten de grote middelen in om Hanne terug naar huis te brengen, maar zij is ervan overtuigd dat het zal lukken. Brenda geeft Hanne echter stiekem financiële steun en dat zorgt voor ruzie tussen Brenda en Bart. Nadien beslist Hanne om toch terug te keren, omdat ze het financieel niet aankan, maar ze blijft haar ouders tegen elkaar opzetten om haar gelijk te krijgen. Brenda kan ervoor zorgen dat Hanne toch bij Remko kan gaan wonen, met een beetje financiële hulp van haar kant. Bij VDB Electronics komt het tot een zware discussie tussen Bart en June Van Damme en Brenda is van mening dat Bart zich veel te veel laat doen door haar. Wanneer Bart ontslagen wordt, is Brenda het daar absoluut niet mee eens. Nadien krijgt Brenda een uitnodiging voor een weekendje in Genève, waar er een verkiezing plaatsvindt. Ze wil met Bart op romantisch weekend, maar hij blijft thuis omdat er problemen opduiken tussen Hanne en Remko. Remko heeft het namelijk moeilijk in zijn nieuwe job en dat zorgt voor veel frustraties. Brenda wil Remko uitnodigen om aan te tonen dat ze er als gezin voor hem zijn. De situatie met Hanne en Remko heeft Brenda als moeder onzeker gemaakt, waardoor ze zich op een boek over opvoeden stort. Ze krijgt nochtans de volle steun van Bart. Brenda wil zich persoonlijk bemoeien met de relatie van haar dochter, maar krijgt het deksel op de neus. Brenda beseft zo dat ze al jarenlang haar gezin te veel in de steek laat door haar drukke job. Ze maakt de beslissing om met haar fitnesscenters te stoppen en ze te verkopen. Nadien gaat ze met haar volledige gezinnetje op restaurant om te vieren dat ze nu volop voor haar gezin kan gaan. De avond zelf eindigt dramatisch wanneer Brenda aangereden wordt door een auto bij het oversteken. Ze wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht waar ze uiteindelijk overlijdt aan haar verwondingen. Haar overlijden is een zware klap voor de volledige familie Van den Bossche. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Tijdens de begrafenis van Brenda was actrice Vicky Versavel ook aanwezig tijdens de opnames. Ze zat helemaal achteraan in de kerk en is niet te zien in beeld. *Door de zwangerschap van actrice Vicky Versavel, verdween haar personage Brenda een tijdje uit beeld tijdens het 17de seizoen. Ze vertrok voor enkele maanden naar Amerika voor een congres. Ze was nog sporadisch te zien in haar zogezegde hotelkamer, maar werd steeds vanaf haar middel gefilmd. *In september 2019 hernam Vicky Versavel even kort de rol van Brenda voor een sketch over Familie in een aflevering van Gert Late Night. 'Generiek' Intro2 versie1 foto14.png Intro2 versie2 foto08.png Intro3 versie1 foto10.png Intro3 versie2 foto12.png Intro3 versie3 foto12.png Intro3 versie5 foto12.png Intro3 versie5 foto13.png Intro3 versie6 foto13.png 4 brenda.jpg G4-2.JPG 'Galerij' familievicky8.jpg Brenda 05.png thomas-brenda-galerij.JPG brenda-eric-galerij.JPG brenda-galerij.JPG brenda-koen.JPG familievicky6.jpg familievicky7.jpg Brenda 25.png brenda-hanne-marthe.JPG Familie2897.jpg Familie3086.jpg brenda-bart-4.JPG Portret2007 Brenda 1.jpg Brenda 27.png Brenda 28.png Brenda 35.png familievicky5.jpg Brenda 34.png Brenda 36.png Brenda 33.png familievicky2.jpg Brenda 41.png familievicky3.jpg Bart en Brenda gezin afl 4505.jpg brenda-bart-1.JPG brenda-bart-2.JPG brenda-bart-3.JPG 'Foto's' |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= Seizoen8 21.jpg |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= Brenda_07.png Brenda_08.png Familie3891.jpg Familie3973.jpg Familie3975.jpg Familie3981.jpg Familie4021.jpg Familie4063.jpg Brenda_23.png Bart en Brenda gezin afl 4097.jpg |-|19= Familie4105.jpg Brenda_24.png Familie4199.jpg Familie4204.jpg Familie4277.jpg Brenda_31.png Familie4166.jpg Brenda_10.png Brenda_30.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-24 om 20.57.52.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-20 om 12.19.59.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.25.10.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-19 om 21.22.46.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-17 om 19.39.49.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-17 om 19.35.33.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-16 om 21.24.53.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-16 om 21.19.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-16 om 20.42.36.png |-|20= Familie_S20_Brenda.jpeg Schermafbeelding 2016-09-25 om 10.59.10.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-25 om 10.53.01.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-19 om 21.16.04.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-16 om 09.43.42.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 19.04.31.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 19.04.26.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 18.40.28.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 18.39.48.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 18.38.37.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 18.31.55.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-26 om 15.38.42.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-26 om 15.38.01.png Bart en Brenda gezin afl 4460.jpg Familie4455.jpg Familie4500.jpg Familie4505.jpg Familie4510.jpg Familie4535.jpg Brenda_26.png 185px-Brenda.png Brenda-aangereden-3.png Brenda-aangereden-2.png Brenda-aangereden-1.png Brenda-aangereden.jpg Brendadood.jpg Brenda-dood-2.png Brenda-dood-1.png Brenda-dood-3.jpg Brenda-dood-2.jpg Brenda-dood-1.jpg 'Lees Meer' *'Brenda wordt ontvoerd' *'Het overlijden van Brenda Vermeir' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Brenda, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Overleden Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Recasts Category:Familie Vermeir